


Where is the groom?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sq wedding with Snow confused why Regina's up there too, like, is it meant to be a double wedding? and just keeps waiting for the groom to show, until Emma & Regina both say 'I do' by anon via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the groom?

Snow frowned when David sat at her side after carrying Emma and letting her go with a kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t understand, where is the groom? I though Killian was back in tow and now he is late?” She muttered towards David who grimaced for a second before shrugging, Emma had asked him to not deal with Snow’s delusion. She had tried to explain everything to her mother the same day she had broken up with Hook and yet, after hours of explanations the woman still believed that Emma was messing up with her.

As months progressed Emma and Regina realized that Snow wasn’t going to budge, her mind was set up with the permanent idea that her daughter was just waiting for Killian to return from some stupid quest he had decided to do. The woman was right in the word stupid at least so Emma just let it go; hoping that when the wedding invitation arrived everything would turn out to be normal.

Of course, it hadn’t been the case and it didn’t matter how much Emma flashed her ring or how much Regina did the same with hers, Snow didn’t make any comment about the two of them.

Personally David thought that it wasn’t like her wife couldn’t understand what was happening but that in her mind she had believed so strongly in a prewritten story that she couldn’t understand a different outcome of that idea

“We will see about that” Henry had whispered when he had tried to explain himself and even if both Regina and Emma  muttered equal “maybes” David could see that they were as doubtful as his grandson.

And so, the wedding day had arrived, the place completely packed with all the Storybrooke’s citizens that had been invited or had decided to go just because they could, to the wedding.

As David shot another look while Snow muttered a quiet “Where is Robin?” towards Ruby he tried to refrain him from crying, too proud of her child and too happy for her that he could actually burst.

“I don’t think they understand how a weeding need to be” Snow said while the Blue Fairy kept reading “They need the grooms, neither Killian nor Robin are here so why the wedding? Are their going to come later?”

“Just wait” He said and Snow grumbled childishly as the wedding kept going with the woman’s own teary words. The moment was just perfect and David sighed, looking at Ruby over his wife’s head sharing a happy look with the lanky werewolf.

“How is she?” The brunette mouthed as she pointed at Snow who still look just about to start searching for the supposedly two men herself so David mouthed “Better than expected” to her friend and took Snow’s right hand between his. “Sweetie, give them a moment, they are about to say give the rings”

“But to whom?” Snow asked a little loudly this time making a few heads look at them while Henry chuckled at his mothers’ side, holding proudly the two rings they were going to put in each other’s fingers.

“And now” Blue said “Will you please face each other and join hands?”

Both Emma and Regina did with equal smiled beaming at each other.

“Please, repeat after me”

“I,” Both women said their names after a teary smile towards Henry “receive you” They said the other’s name with trembling voices “as my partner and love beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in sickness and in health, in conflict and serenity, asking that you be no other than yourself; loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not know In all the ways that life may bring”

Once the two women finished the vows Blue motioned to Henry and turn to women again.

“You have vowed your love to each other. Are you now ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of marriage?  If so answer we are.

“We are”

They were about to exchange the rings when Snow fainted in top of David who mouthed to an ecstatic Regina “She knows” before attending his wife as best as he could.

Rumors said that Snow didn’t come to her senses until both Regina and Emma repeated their vows in front of her but that was just some rumors….

**Author's Note:**

> I know they haven’t exactly said “I do” but I wanted to use the spiritual vows instead of the conventional ones because I feel them more attuned with a true love’s wedding.


End file.
